Artifacts or defects in a time-series of images such as a motion picture film can be manually identified and removed. Example artifacts include localized thermal damage resulting from holding a frame in front of a projector bulb for an excessive time, chemical damage or degradation of the film, dust specks, scratches, and so forth. An automatic or semi-automatic technique for selecting and optionally correcting artifacts would be desirable.